


A Minecraft Server of Our Own

by TheEntireFangirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Minor Sexual Innuendo, blanket tw for minecraft-esque violence and such, cursing, minecraft server au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireFangirl/pseuds/TheEntireFangirl
Summary: Chat Noir is now paying for a Minecraft server for our lovely heroes to share.It's going well so far, he thinks.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. a beautiful beginning

_thepurrfectchatnoir joined the game_

_lady_luck101 joined the game_

thepurrfectchatnoir: you’re looking fine on this good morning, mlady

lady_luck101: i’m a square

thepurrfectchatnoir: that’s not what i said

lady_luck101: btw I’ll give you some money to help pay for the server next time i see you

thepurrfectchatnoir: no ur not

lady_luck101: yes I am

thepurrfectchatnoir: if you do that I’ll take your money and put it toward all our future dates

thepurrfectchatnoir: it’ll get back to you eventually ;)

lady_luck101: *sigh*

_renaRUDE joined the game_

renaRUDE: does anyone have some flint and steel i can borrow

thepurrfectchatnoir: i do!

lady_luck101: chat no

renaRUDE: chat yes!

_thepurrfectchatnoir went up in flames_

_renaRUDE left the game_

thepurrfectchatnoir: ...can you help me get my stuff back?

lady_luck101: you deserve this

_lady_luck101 left the game_

thepurrfectchatnoir: :’(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this other than I've been watching a lot of Hermitcraft for the past year and thought this would be fun. Expect updates but idk when, probably just whenever I get an idea. Feel free to leave ideas in the comments!


	2. :)? no, :(

_ lady_luck101 joined the game _

_ thepurrfectchatnoir joined the game _

thepurrfectchatnoir: *gasp* it’s meant to be!

lady_luck101: we agreed to get on together after patrol

lady_luck101: that was 20 minutes ago

thepurrfectchatnoir: so? we’re still meant to be

_ renaRUDE joined the game _

renaRUDE: oh sick I wish carapace was here

_ thats_shella_rad joined the game _

thats_shella_rad: sup

thepurrfectchatnoir: !!!!

lady_luck101: why did I agree to this

thats_shella_rad: hey bro do you have a pickaxe I can borrow

thepurrfectchatnoir: for you bro? anything bro

thats_shella_rad: thanks bro

renaRUDE: why don’t you ever call me bro

thats_shella_rad: ...do you want me to?

renaRUDE: stfu I was talking to ladybug

_ lady_luck101 has left the game _

renaRUDE: :(

thepurrfectchatnoir: :(

thats_shella_rad: :)

thats_shella_rad: shit shit shIT SHIT TYPO—

_ thats_shella_rad was killed by renaRUDE _

thats_shella_rad: :((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just published the first part and I didn't seem to be indicating a second part but I came up with another idea


	3. good morning!

_ lady_luck101 joined the game _

thepurrfectchatnoir: good morning mlady!

renaRUDE: hello

thats_shella_rad: sup?

lady_luck101: why are you guys awake

renaRUDE: foxes are nocturnal creatures

thepurrfectchatnoir: cats are also nocturnal creatures

lady_luck101: *sigh* and you, carapace?

thats_shella_rad: ...turtles are ALSO also nocturnal creatures?

lady_luck101: how long have you been awake

renaRUDE: not long enough to break my record yet

lady_luck101: bad!! go to bed! all of you!

thepurrfectchatnoir: but we have a gift for you!!

lady_luck101: whatever it is I don’t want it

thepurrfectchatnoir: no i promise it’s a good gift

lady_luck101: ...

lady_luck101: did you switch to creative mode?

thepurrfectchatnoir: no, why would you say that?

lady_luck101: how else would you get elytra?

thepurrfectchatnoir: :D

lady_luck101: >:(

renaRUDE: o.o

lady_luck101: that’s it

lady_luck101: chat noir, separate patrols for a month!! so we have more time and you can catch up on your sleep

thepurrfectchatnoir: ;-;

lady_luck101: rena, carapace, you two are now my SECOND go-tos. queen bee will be first!

renaRUDE: what!!

thats_shella_rad: aw man...

lady_luck101: this is what you get when you can’t take care of yourselves

lady_luck101: now, get off and go to bed now or it’ll get worse

_ thepurrfectchatnoir left the game _

_ renaRUDE left the game _

_ thats_shella_rad left the game _

lady_luck101: good

_ lady_luck101 left the game _


	4. i like ur skin :)

_ thepurrfectchatnoir joined the game _

lady_luck101: hey chat come here I have a gift for you

thepurrfectchatnoir: !!!!

thepurrfectchatnoir: where’s my gift

lady_luck101: what the FUCK is that skin

thepurrfectchatnoir: you like it?? i made it myself

lady_luck101: conceded much?? wear a steve skin like a normal person instead of painstakingly recreating urself in minecraft

thepurrfectchatnoir: *huff* fine. i’ll brb

_ thepurrfectchatnoir left the game _

_ thepurrfectchatnoir joined the game _

lady_luck101: WHAT THE FUCJ

thepurrfectchatnoir: it’s not me!!!

lady_luck101: DID YOU HAVE THE ADRIEN AGRESTE SKIN ON HAND??

thepurrfectchatnoir: ...how would you know that this is an adrien agreste skin?

_ lady_luck101 left the game _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's the one who made the skin :)
> 
> edit: just gonna drop some breadcrumbs right here... https://imgur.com/a/HJ0mIN1
> 
> (the amount of time and effort going into this fuckin map art for the sheer MEME of it all is incredible)


	5. sick

thepurrfectchatnoir: watch this

_ thepurrfectchatnoir fell from a high place _

thepurrfectchatnoir: sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the most self indulgent thing I've written in a while and it's like 10 words. anyway, original video where the idea was taken from: https://youtu.be/gt2OdA6yGcc (starts around 8 minutes) and if you don't wanna go searching through that video then here's a HILARIOUS animatic which sums it up: https://youtu.be/R5mS_eyHy0c. Credits to Youtubers Grian and Mumbo Jumbo for the idea.
> 
> (Who is Chat Noir trying to show off to? You can let your heart go WILD. Whichever one pleases you most is canon :) )


	6. kwami chat

thepurrfectchatnoir: my kwami wants to talk to yours, milady

lady_luck101: i told that to tikki and she immediately flew across the room. i’m willing to read it out to her but i’ve met plagg and if he says anything sexual then i’m leaving the game

thepurrfectchatnoir: oh trust me he will say something sexual but i’ll filter it out for you :P

thepurrfectchatnoir: but i am skeptical of that bc you tripped and said ‘well shove a stick up my ass and call me a corndog’ the other day so??? where’s the line?

lady_luck101: ...

lady_luck101: I blame Rena for that one. she taught me it

lady_luck101: ok what does he want to say

thepurrfectchatnoir: ...huh.

lady_luck101: ???

thepurrfectchatnoir: he wants to know if she takes sugar in her tea?

lady_luck101: ....she does?

thepurrfectchatnoir: he wants you to call her a cannibal.

lady_luck101: tikki has requested i sign off for the night

thepurrfectchatnoir: understandable

_ lady_luck101 left the game _


	7. make me a kitten?

_lady_luck101 joined the game_

thepurrfectchatnoir: \o

thepurrfectchatnoir: do you know whose cat this is??

lady_luck101: that’s my cat and her name is greta

thepurrfectchatnoir: :0

thepurrfectchatnoir: i want a black cat :( all I have is a gray one

lady_luck101: then you should go tame one

thepurrfectchatnoir: rena massacred the village near my base

lady_luck101: where’s the next one?

thepurrfectchatnoir: well. to put it this way. she’s massacred all the villages within 1000 blocks.

luck_luck101: that sounds like a you problem

thepurrfectchatnoir: i can just breed my cat with yours tho

lady_luck101: and what do i get out of it?

thepurrfectchatnoir: my endless love and affection?

lady_luck101: ...and?

thepurrfectchatnoir: ...*sigh*

thepurrfectchatnoir: no puns for 48 hours

lady_luck101: one week

thepurrfectchatnoir: fine, ONE WEEK

_thats_shella_rad joined the game_

lady_luck101: come here and I’ll help you make a kitten

thats_shella_rad: i’ll uh. leave you to it then.

_thats_shella_rad left the game._

thepurrfectchatnoir: o.o

lady_luck101: nope, no kittens for you anymore.

thepurrfectchatnoir: ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of work i did to make this joke work is STUPID. i went through SO MANY DRAFTS of this joke. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO REACH THIS ONE? anyway after nino tells alya, rena is never gonna believe ladybug
> 
> edit: dropping this here.... progress... https://imgur.com/a/znUiYWP


	8. an intro worthy of a queen

_ Queen_Bee joined the game _

renaRUDE: ????

lady_luck101: be nice

Queen_Bee: Hi ladybug!!

renaRUDE: no love for me?

Queen_Bee: I’m not even going to respond to that

renaRUDE: just did :P

lady_luck101: if you need supplies then I can help you out with some iron tools and an elytra but I haven’t done any mining since I got my own gear so I don’t have any diamonds to spare

Queen_Bee: I’m good

lady_luck101: ?? okay

_ lady_luck101 left the game _

Queen_Bee: I don’t even know why you guys are playing a kids game in the first place

renaRUDE: ?? you’re also playing a kids game

Queen_Bee: I’m only doing it to talk to ladybug, duh

renaRUDE: whatever you say

_ Queen_Bee left the game _

renaRUDE: finally

thepurrfectchatnoir: lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D now we're adding in a few more characters


	9. sleep plz ;-;

_ lady_luck101 joined the game _

lady_luck101: whatcha working on?

thepurrfectchatnoir: a castle

lady_luck101: ooh can I help?

thepurrfectchatnoir: of course!! just fill in this wall with cobblestone

thepurrfectchatnoir: i’ll go mine for some more cobble cuz i’m running out

lady_luck101: is there any andesite around?

thepurrfectchatnoir: what do you need it for

lady_luck101: i’m still working on the castle

thepurrfectchatnoir: why do you need andesite?

lady_luck101: texturing

lady_luck101: do you have it?

thepurrfectchatnoir: ....I have a chest for stone storage in the mines, come down here

lady_luck101: ty!!

thepurrfectchatnoir: well this cat’s gotta hit the sack

lady_luck101: ok

lady_luck101: talk tomorrow?

thepurrfectchatnoir: of course mlady

lady_luck101: bye!

thepurrfectchatnoir: <3

_ thepurrfectchatnoir left the game _

_ thepurrfectchatnoir joined the game _

thepurrfectchatnoir: \o hi mlady!

lady_luck101: hello

thepurrfectchatnoir: ...

thepurrfectchatnoir: did you sleep at all last night?

thepurrfectchatnoir: HOW MUCH WORK DID YOU DO ON THE CASTLE???

lady_luck101: all I did was add andesite around the windows and edges

lady_luck101: ....and changed the glass. I forgot about that.

lady_luck101: the flowers were just some bonemeal, it wasn’t *that* much

thepurrfectchatnoir: you did most of the interior

thepurrfectchatnoir: this was supposed to be the throne room, mlady

lady_luck101: ur welcome to change it!

thepurrfectchatnoir: well obviously I’m not gonna do that

lady_luck101: ...sorry

thepurrfectchatnoir: i’m not *angry*

thepurrfectchatnoir: I just?? didn’t know you were so good at minecraft? and also i was under the impression that you actually slept?

lady_luck101: that sounds like a you problem

thepurrfectchatnoir: take care of urself :/

lady_luck101: i do what i want

lady_luck101: but also. am sleepy.

_ lady_luck101 left the game _

thepurrfectchatnoir: :))


	10. a sad beginning

_ thats_shella_rad joined the game _

renaRUDE: hey babe

renaRUDE: wanna help me trap chat?? i marked where he was when he logged out so we can trap him

thats_shella_rad: should you be?? calling me that?

renaRUDE: no one’s online rn

thats_shella_rad: then do i have permission to smack that ass

renaRUDE: with?? ur block hand?

thats_shella_rad: well i won’t do it in real life so minecraft is the next best thing

renaRUDE: ...how bout you don’t do it in minecraft either

thats_shella_rad: valid

renaRUDE: now. trapping chat?

thats_shella_rad: normally i don’t like conflict but i have a feeling if i don’t help you i’ll be getting the silent treatment

renaRUDE: :D

thats_shella_rad: what do i need to do

renaRUDE: you know how to use noteblocks right?

thats_shella_rad: ...yes

renaRUDE: i need you to set up the jingle from the “when life gives you lemons” vine

thats_shella_rad: the music from thomas the tank engine?

renaRUDE: why do you know that

thats_shella_rad: ill do this no questions asked if you dont ask again.

renaRUDE: ....okay?

_ thepurrfectchatnoir joined the game _

renaRUDE: :/

_ renaRUDE: left the game _

thepurrfectchatnoir: ?

thats_shella_rad: don’t ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but wait. this story has a happy ending!


	11. the happy ending

_ thepurrfectchatnoir joined the game _

_ thepurrfectchatnoir blew up _

lady_luck101: was that?? the music from the lemon vine?

thepurrfectchatnoir: WAHT THE FUCL JUST HAPPENED

renaRUDE: :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya :P
> 
> (no that is not the ending to the fic, but I may slow down until I get my map art done bc I have plans for that and the only other large-ish plans I have involve including viperion which I don't want to do too prematurely)


End file.
